Remembered
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: TyAlex story. Alex had been asked to write a poem in honor of the fallen victims of 911.
1. Part One

*Summary*  
  
Alex has been asked to write a poem in honour of those affected by September 11th. This is out kind of late but I needed to find a really good poem. This is my first story where Alex is the center of attention. I hope you enjoy it..the other members of Third Watch are in it too! Oh..and I don't own the poem! Joyce Dugdale does!  
  
R+R  
  
+Remembered+  
  
~September 10th/02~  
  
Alex Taylor groaned and crumpled the paper up. She threw it at the garbage bin and muttered when it bounced of the rim and landed on the hard-wood floor. The garbage was already so full of crumpled sheets that it wouldn't of held anymore anyways. "Man..how am I supposed to do this?!" She asked herself, she hadn't written a really good poem in literally years.  
  
"Just let the words come."  
  
Alex snapped her head up and spied Jimmy leaning against the doorframe that led downstairs. "Just what do you know about poetry?" She grinned, forgetting about her problems with poem for a second. "Nothin'" Was Jimmy's simple reply.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and looked back down at her fresh paper, tapping the pen as she thought. Jimmy shrugged and went back downstairs. "~He wasn't much help~" She thought sarcastically, quickly returning to her poem.  
  
"Why did I agree to do this..?" Alex groaned loudly...knowing the answer. Her boyfriend Ty Davis had encouraged her to take up the request that her chief had made known a week ago. She'd been working on it after work and inbetween calls eversince. It was already September 10th and still..nothing came to mind.  
  
Alex figured that she had been asked to write the poem because her father, who had also been a firefighter, had died on September 11th. Tomorrow, everyone that worked for the 55 was invited to a special cermony that night, family members were also welcomed. Speeches would be made and there would be a cermonial dance afterwards to celebrate those who survived and to grieve those who died.  
  
Alex was suddenly broken from her thoughts when a call came through. A house on boulavard was on fire and they were requesting the 55's assistance. She quickly jumped off the chair she'd been sitting on and got suited up. Soon she, Jimmy and the others were on there way to stop the 3 alarm blaze.  
  
-*-  
  
The fire truck pulled up beside the house just as Bosco came bursting throught the front door, smoke billowing behind him. He held a little boy in his arms.  
  
Alex jumped out of the truck and rushed up to the young officer and little boy, Jimmy at her heels. Jimmy quickly took the boy from Bosco while Alex helped him walk over to Kim, who was currently treating the mother for smoke inhalation.  
  
"Keep this on until I say so." Kim ordered. The woman nodded, her eyes on her little boy. "He's gunna be okay, Doc over there is the best medic in the city." Faith smiled as she walked up to them, knowing what it felt like to be a worried mother. The woman nodded and relaxed slightly.  
  
Alex quickly rushed over to the bus with Bosco coughing uncontrolably behind her. Faith's smile quickly turned into a worried frown at the sight of her partner.  
  
Kim directed the officer to a small chair that she had set up in the bus. Once he had sat down, she quickly put an oxygen mask around his mouth and told him to keep it there.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? Running into the building like that?! You coulda been killed....." Faith scolded her partner...inside however, she had really been worried that he wouldn't have made it out of the now smoldering house.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and started to examine Bosco. "He'll need to go to Mercy so he can be treated for these burns." She explained, causing Faith to yell at her partner all over again.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes and settled back into the chair....this would take awhile.  
  
-(*)-  
  
Alex smiled as she walked back towards the truck. She could still hear Faith yelling at Bosco for his stupidity. She shook her head when she noticed Jimmy asking Kim to go with him to the cermony with him tomorrow, of course, Kim accepted the offer with a suspicous...but excited smile.  
  
"Jimmy really has changed.." Alex thought as she watched the two laugh over a joke the handsome firefighter had just made.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
Alex smile widened when she heard Ty's warm voice come from behind her. She quickly turned around and cracked, "I didn't even notice you!" Ty pretended to look hurt but gave up and simply kissed her instead.  
  
"Mmmmmmm...we're on the job here tough cop......" Alex murmered. Ty sighed and pulled away with a mysterious smile and whispered, "We'll save the rest for tonight." Alex returned the smile and muttered, "I can't wait."  
  
"Soooo..how's the poem coming?" Ty asked hesitantly. He winced when his girlfriend groaned and said, "I'm totally stuck Ty...I've musta written a million poems....none of them are good enough."  
  
Ty smiled and said, "Look in the top drawer beside your overnight bed at the firehouse....I think you'll get some inspiration there." Alex looked at him with a confused face.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Alex shrugged and nodded, just as Jimmy called, saying that they were leaving. "Bye...I'll see YOU tonight." Alex winked as she kissed him and walked away.  
  
"Don't forget to look!!"  
  
Alex nodded and ran towards the truck. She quickly jumped in and they immdiatley headed back towards the firehouse.  
  
-(*)-  
  
Alex opened the top drawer beside her bed and instantly spotted the picture of her father in full uniform, smiling at the camera. Behind the photograph were dozens of newspaper articles that he had kept over the years, most were settled around work. She herself had added to his collection of the firehouse articles...most of them from September Eleventh.  
  
Alex wiped away the single tear from her cheek, not able to believe that Ty would actually remember where she stored these precious reminders of her father for safekeeping. She slowly smiled and set the picture on the desk she had been trying to write the poem on and quickly sat down. After a few minutes of tapping the pen and staring at her fathers smiling face, the words started to come to her. "Two thousand one, nine eleven....five thousand plus, arrive in heaven..." She recited as she wrote the words down on the paper.  
  
Alex took a deep breath and continued to write the poem.  
  
-(*)-  
  
~September 11th/02~  
  
Everyone clapped as Lieutenant Swersky left the podium. It was a clear starry night and the people of the 55 sat at round tables for four or five, candles were brightly lit in the centre of each. The podium and surrounding area were elaboratly decorated with flowers and pictures of those who had died exactly a year ago. A young woman and her two children sat at a table. The young mother's husband had been a cop when he had died in the two towers....his name was Jake Mathews, he'd worked the second shift so no one on the third watch had known him that well.  
  
There was a dance floor stationed to the left, a wide navy blue cloth was shaped as a roof, in case the weather went bad.  
  
"I would now like to call Alex Taylor, a firefighter for the 55 who works the third shift, to the podium...she will be reading a poem to close the presentations and speeches." The MC said politley as he waved Alex to come up.  
  
-(*)-  
  
Alex took a deep breath and made her way to the podium, clutching her poem to her heart. Her long, black dress sparkled as she settled herself behind the podium and adjusted the microphone. She scanned the crowd and spotted Ty and Sully at their table. Ty nodded to her encouragenly. She exhaled slowly and said, "My father, who was a chief and firefighter, died September 11th, 2001....along with many others, he will be greatly missed forever by those who knew him, and even those who didn't. I call my poem...."Remembered."  
  
The young woman looked down at her paper and looked back up. Without another word....she began to read the poem that she put her whole heart and sole into.....  
  
R+R  
  
If you want to hear the poem...it's simple....review! 


	2. Part Two

Here's the last chapter! Enjoy! The poem is kinda long just so you know...Oh...thanks to my reviewers...lets try and make it 20 everyone!!  
  
R+R  
  
~Remembered~  
  
Alex looked down at the paper and started to read the poem that she put her whole heart and sole into.....  
  
***REMEMBERED***  
  
Two thousand one, nine eleven.  
  
Five thousand plus, arrive in heaven.  
  
As they pass through the gate,  
  
Thousands more appear in wait.  
  
A bearded man with stovepipe hat  
  
Steps forward saying, "Lets sit, lets chat."  
  
They settle down in seats of clouds.  
  
A man named Martin shouts out proud,  
  
"I have a dream!" and once he did.  
  
The Newcomer said, "Your dream still lives."  
  
Groups of soldiers in blue and gray.  
  
Others in khaki, and green they say.  
  
"We're from Bull Run, Yorktown, the Maine"  
  
The Newcomer said, "You died not in vain."  
  
From a man on sticks one could hear.  
  
"The only thing we come to fear."  
  
The Newcomer said, "We know the rest, trust us sir, we've passed that test."  
  
"Courage doesn't hide in caves."  
  
"You can't bury freedom, in a grave,"  
  
The Newcomers had heard this voice before.  
  
A distinct Yankees twang from Hyannisport shores.  
  
A silence fell within' the mist.  
  
Somehow the Newcomer knew that this.  
  
Meant time for her to come to say..  
  
What was in the hearts of five thousand plus that day.  
  
"Back on Earth, we wrote reports,  
  
Watched our children play in sports,  
  
Worked our gardens, sang our songs,  
  
Went to church and stamped coupons,  
  
We smiled, we laughed, we cried, we fought..  
  
Unlike you, great we're not"  
  
The tall man in stovepipe hat,  
  
Stood tall and said, "Don't talk like that!  
  
Look at your country, look and see,  
  
You died for freedom, just like me."  
  
Then, before them all appeared a scene..  
  
Of rubbled streets and twisted beams.  
  
Death, destruction, smoke and dust,  
  
And people working just 'cause they must.  
  
Hauling ash, lifting stones,  
  
Knee deep in hell, but not alone.  
  
"Look! Blackman, Whiteman, Brownman, Yellowman..  
  
Side by side helping their fellow man!"  
  
So said Martin, as he watched the scene.  
  
"Even from nightmares, can be born a dream."  
  
Down below three fireman raised,  
  
The colours high into the ashen haze.  
  
The soldiers above had seen it before,  
  
On Iwo Jima back in '44.  
  
The man on sticks studied everything closely.  
  
Then shared his perceptions on what he saw mostly,  
  
"I see pain, I see tears, I see sorrow -- but I don't see fear."  
  
"You left behind husbands and wives,  
  
Daughters and sons and so many lives,  
  
Are suffering now because of this wrong.  
  
But look very closely. Your not really gone."  
  
"All of those people, even those who've never met you,  
  
All of their lives, they'll never forget you."  
  
Don't you see what has happened?  
  
Don't you see what you've done?  
  
You've brought them together, together as one.  
  
With that the man in the stovepipe hat said,  
  
"Take my hand," and from there he led,  
  
Five thousand plus heroes, Newcomers to heaven  
  
On this day, two thousand one, nine eleven.  
  
-(*)-  
  
Alex wiped the tears away that stung her eyes and looked at the crowd. Faith was crying on her husbands shoulder while her children looked at them. Bosco, who was sitting at another table with his mother,and was desperatley trying to keep his emotions in tact. He was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Jimmy was comforting Kim and his son, Joey, while he also tried to keep his own emotions hidden. Doc wiped tears away from his own face as he tried to chase the memory's away. Carlos was to busy trying to comfort his hot date to show any of his inner feelings. Sully was fiddling with a napkin, trying to hide his face....which was probably flushed with emotions and memorys.  
  
Alex looked for Ty but couldn't find him. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. She felt her emotions go overboard as she sobbed softly into her boyfriends chest. She felt Ty lead her away from the podium and back towards Sully and their table.  
  
"Thank-you Ms. Taylor." The MC choked into the microphone, he himself, had lost a brother that fateful day exactly one year ago.  
  
-(*)-  
  
++Time Interval--2 Hours Later++  
  
Alex sipped on her glass of wine as she observed the dance floor. Everyone had recovered shortly after her poem and had commented on what a great job she had done. She smiled slightly as she watched the couples dance. Faith was dancing with Fred, her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. Jimmy and Kim were dancing while Joey played with Charlie and Emily. Bosco had finally given into his mother and they were dancing as well.  
  
Alex had been very surprised when Bosco hadn't invited a woman..but people did change, even Maurice Boscorelli. Carlos was dancing with his date and Doc. was talking to Sully. Ty had run off somewhere and hadn't returned.  
  
Alex was suddenly disturbed from here thoughts when someone came up to her and asked, "May I have this dance??" She looked up into Ty's brown eyes and smiled. She took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two danced the night away.  
  
-(*)-  
  
Alex and Ty joined everyone else by the refreshment table. The cermony was ending. Ty suddenly motioned to Sully, who nodded and smiled myteriously. He then began to speak to everyone that worked for the 55, even people they didn't talk to very often or didn't get along with.  
  
Alex looked suspicously as the crowd formed a ring around herself and Ty. Everyone was smiling like they knew something rather big and important. Ty suddenly took her hand in his and got down on one knee. "Alex Taylor, will you marry me?" He asked, love incased in every inch of his features. "Yes." She whispered, allowing him to put the diamond ring on her wedding finger. He slowly stood on his feet and the two kissed, more passion filled then either had experienced in their entire lives.  
  
Both were oblivous to the noise of a cheering crowd around them.  
  
On this day, Septmeber eleventh, two thousand and two...a knew beginging has just started, and not just for these two. But for thousands and thousands around the globe...hearts filled with passion, and love...forever will be held in the hearts of everyone.  
  
**END**  
  
Was it good? I added that paragraph at the end...but the poem "Remembered" was not written by me. I felt it deservend to be reconized be everyone though.  
  
R+R 


End file.
